Between You and Me
by infinitemoonlight
Summary: My try on the EdxWin 100 Themes. 3rd Theme is up.
1. Chapter 1

**You and Me**

* * *

**A/N:** I thought of writing a fic about the EdxWin Themes, not knowing if I'm really worth it. So here it is, my try on the edxwin themes. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Childhood Friends**

* * *

"So, how are you and that girlfriend mechanic of yours?"

Edward choked on the coffee he was drinking. He looked at Maes who was chuckling softly because of the way he reacted.

"W-what are you saying? S-she's not my girlfriend! W-we are just childhood friends, n-nothing more!" he stuttered as he tried to tell Maes what he's saying is not true.

"Yeah, right." Maes said sarcastically as he looked at Edward's red face.

Edward looked down and said nothing. He started thinking of that same question people, who knew who Winry is, always asked him. what's wrong with these people anyway? They keep saying Winry is his girlfriend even though it's not. She's just a childhood friend, nothing more.

_Childhood friend…_

Memories of the past started flooding his mind suddenly. He could see himself, his younger brother, Al and Winry running down those summer hills. They were so care free and full of spirit. He could also hear their laughter as they stumbled down the hill.

Edward felt a sudden twinge in his heart as he saw Winry's laughing face in his memory. He smiled bitterly as he drinks his coffee again.

That night, he decided to give his childhood friend a call just to ask how she's doing.

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? I hope I made some justice on the first theme(sorry if I didn't! T_T). Please **Review!!!** Thanks for reading! ^^ I will update as soon as I'm inspired. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** and here is the 2nd theme. It's a bit longer than the last but still... Enjoy reading. ^^

* * *

**Between You and Me**

* * *

**Family**

* * *

"Ed…"

Edward looked at Elicia who was busy coloring some pictures a while ago.

"Yes?"

"I just want to know… What is 'family'?"

The four-year-old looked at him intently as he thinks for an answer.

Gracia and Maes Hughes are out that afternoon, Maes spotted Edward in Central looking for Al and the man jumped into the opportunity of asking him to baby-sit Elicia and not waiting for his answer, he was dragged by the man to his house, gave him a few-minute advice and then he left, almost dragging his wife with him.

Edward sighed as he looked at the closed door then he turned to see Elicia looking at him. he gulped, waiting for her to cry after seeing him but no, she just smiled and she led him to her playroom. There, she played and draw some pictures. Edward thought the little wouldn't bother him so he sit there, glancing at the child time to time while reading a book. He wonders where the heck Al is when he heard Elicia called him.

Now, he was thinking of some answer to the little girl's question. Of course, he knew the answer but something in the girl's eyes that made him think harder of a better answer.

"Well?"

Edward scratch the back of his head then he stood up to see what Elicia was working on. He saw a picture of Maes and Gracia with her in the middle. A picture that portrays a family.

Ed smiled as he looked at Elicia. "A family is just like this one. There is a father"- he points to Elicia's drawing of Maes- "A mother"-he points to Gracia- "and of course, you." he said pointing at the drawing of Elicia in the middle. "And a family loves each other very much"

Elicia smiles back at him and she giggled. "How about you? Who is your family?"

"I have Al. He's my brother." Edward answered.

Elicia went silent for a while as she looked at her drawing. Ed was thinking if she's going to ask him where her mother and father is.

"How about Winry?" She suddenly asked.

"Huh? What about her?"

"Isn't she your family?"

"Well…"

"Don't you love her?"

Edward's face suddenly turned red after he heard Elicia's question

"What are you saying? Of course not…well…she's my friend..but…" he mumbled incoherently as he looked away.

"You said that family loves each other, so if you don't love Winry then you're not family but if you love her then you are family you also said that she's your friend but doesn't friends also love each other?" Elicia said in a matter of fact tone. Edward sighed thinking that he explained what a family wrong to the girl.

Well, Winry and grandma Pinako are the ones who took care of him and Al when their mom died. They treated them like a real family. Winry is his friend and she's been there since they were little. She's the one who cried when they left and when they can't cry themselves. Maybe Elicia is right, Winry is really a family for him and he, just how Elicia portrays it, loves her.

_Yeah, just like family._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** There, I hope you like it. Please Review!!! ^^ Thanks for reading!

Thank you to: Midnight Hikari, Nezume-chan and ToastBandits. Thank you so much for the review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here is the third theme. Enjoy reading. ^^

* * *

**Between You and Me**

**Remembrance**

* * *

Ed lies down on a grassy field as he looks at the blue cloudless sky. It's such a beautiful day but it didn't calm the tremor that he's feeling inside. Just a while ago, his mom scolded him for making Al cry again. He didn't mean to… well, fine he really did but it's because Al pisses him off whenever he always ask about their dad. How many times did he have to say that that man would never come back?

He felt anger rising from his heart. He shifted his position and he lies now in his side, still thinking of the unfair things that are being bestowed upon him. That's when he felt a presence hovering above him. He must be lost in his own thoughts that's why she didn't hear her approach him.

"Winry." he said as he sits up and looked at the little girl gazing at him.

"What's the matter? What's with that face?" Winry asked as she sits beside him.

Ed looks at his friend's worried face as they sit there. He took a deep breath first before answering.

"Mom scolded me again because of Al and I think she favors him more." Ed said as he hugs his knees.

"Why? Did you bully Al again?" Winry asked as she looked at him.

Ed started glaring at her. "No I didn't."

"I'm sure you did! You always bully Al and your mom scolds you because of it and that's why you think your mom has favoritism!" Winry told him, her voice slightly rising as she speaks.

Ed continued glaring at her. "You don't understand anything!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't! You don't even have your parents around you anymore and you don't even have a little brother so how could you understand?!"

Winry glared at him this time then her eyes started brimming with tears.

"At least you have your mom with you and a little brother like Al…" Winry said her voice shaking as tears started falling in her cheeks.

Ed stared at her; he didn't know what to do as his friend started crying. _Crap. _He made her cry again.

"Winry." Ed called her name as he move closer beside her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those things."

Winry didn't say anything. She just continued crying while she covers her face with her hand.

"Winry…" Ed said again in a pleading tone but still, Winry doesn't want to look at him.

Ed started looking around him then he saw a lone flower standing just a few steps away. He stood up and he picked it up then he went back beside her friend.

"Winry, look." Ed said as he strokes Winry's hair. Winry looks up; her eyes are still filled with tears.

She saw Ed holding a beautiful flower and he was giving it to her.

"I'm sorry Winry. I didn't mean to say those things to you." she heard him said and she could feel the sincerity in his voice.

Winry dries her tears and she gets the flower from Ed. He smiled as he strokes his hair and she smiled back at him as she clutched the flower in her hand.

_Years later…_

Winry walks towards her hotel room, fuming mad. She's so pissed off because of Edward's attitude. He could be so insensitive at times, like he didn't care about the feelings of the people around him.

She fell on her bed, sighing heavily. She just glared at the ceiling as the image of Edward started flashing in her mind.

"Stupid Edward." Winry muttered,

After a while of sulking, she starts remembering a very important thing. She sits up and she reaches over her tool box to search for something. After fumbling through a lot of wrenches, she finally got what she's looking for.

She gets the small booklet and she started leafing through the pages until she saw the very important thing for her.

She smiled as she held a fine presses flower. Suddenly a flash of images started playing in her mind and it made her smile more. The flower is already withered but she would never ever throw it away because it's the only remembrance that Edward really cares for her.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. ^^ Please **REVIEW!!!** ^_^


End file.
